Not Lovable
by Syreina
Summary: The boys are set to become the Shield but have feelings for each other. Will Dean be able to craft a plan to get what They all want. Based of a request by mygalashley
1. Chapter 1

mygalashley requested a fiction. I don't think it's exactly what you wanted but i hope it's close enough.

* * *

The music was pumping in the club that Dean pulled Seth and Roman into. They where set to debut as the shield this week and everything was in place . Right now though they needed to relax so Dean had pulled them to a club. Dean knew they all needed this because one Seth was walking around the hotel room, going over the plans again and again. Roman was starting to get annoyed by their youngest member's constant nervious movement. Dean of course had a master plan but he wasn't telling anyone as well for tonight.

Seth wasn't much of a one for clubbing so he felt completely out-of-place as soon as they walked in. Roman though had announced in the hotel room that if he was going, Seth was. One did not argue with Roman because you always lost. Seth looks around and then yelps as Dean reaches back and yanks him forward. Seth stumbles a little and Roman wraps an arm around Seth's waist holding him up to keep him from falling. Seth smiles lightly at the largest member and Dean smirks back at Seth. Dean then though takes both of the men's hands and pulls them along. Seth mumbles softly that this is unfair. Dean though leads them to a table and pushes Seth into the booth. Roman and Dean on either side of them.

Seth settled since he felt safer with both men at either side. The last time he was in a club a very drunk Bray kept hitting on him and he had to hide behind Roman to get Bray away from him. Dean grins and orders some shots from the waitress.

Seth tugs on Dean's sleeve and Dean looks over at him. Seth eyes him, "You two, are not leaving me alone tonight.. right?"

Dean laughs softly and wraps his arm around Seth's shoulder and whispers in Seth's ear, "I won't leave you or Roman alone."

Roman nods and watches the two of them. Jealously and envy both showing a little bit on Roman's face. Dean smirks lightly at that and finally has the tell he was looking for. Roman didn't show his emotions or thoughts at times. Roman often came off to strangers, as the tough man who would ripe people apart. In truth though, he was gentle with those he cared about and that was what Dean loved the most about Roman. His gentleness and protectiveness with those he cares about.

Dean looks at Seth who has shifted and is leaning over whispering something in Roman's ear. Roman shakes his head at the youngest member, who now is pouting at him. Seth was the opposite of himself and in most ways Roman. Seth had these looks of innocence and he was often completely oblivious actions that would make hearts melt. Dean was certain Seth didn't even seem to realize how beautiful and innocent he could be at times.

Dean doubts that either of the men know his feelings. He could tell that Seth and Roman shared something though. Dean wasn't ready to give up though and let Roman or Seth just have each other and walk away from him.

* * *

Roman sighs and wraps his arms around Seth and pulls him close to him. Mainly because Seth was trying to get Roman or Dean to dance with him and he knew if Seth got Dean on the dance floor something would happen. him, Seth, and Dean where being called up in the next couple weeks. Roman normally wasn't a one to show his emotions but he was excited to work with the two men. They where great talents and he was honoured to learn from them. Then there was that he got to work with his crushes.

Roman looks a little to his left where Seth was curled against him, but poking at Dean. Roman then shifts a little and looks at Dean who was bouncing in his seat seeming like he was excited about something. Both men could melt even the coldest mans heart and soul. Neither of them knew it though. Dean with his past and his willingness still to love completely with his whole heart and Seth with his innocent little stares and sometimes even his comments. They had both caught his heart fast when he started to get to know them.

Roman leans back and looks up at the ceiling, shaking his head. He couldn't though tell them about his feelings because he doubted they felt the same way and not to mention that he was falling for both men. How could he pick.

* * *

Seth hums as he leans back against Roman and then moves forward and pokes Dean's side, "Dance with me?"

He bites his lip and then looks down at his hands when Roman states no since he didn't want something to happen like last time. Dean snickers and then looks over a Seth and whispers, "Later. Roman will loosen up after some alcohol."

Seth grins and then settles against Roman again. Both men where beautiful in Seth's eyes. Dean with his willingness to do anything for a friend and then there's Roman who loved people with everything. Seth wished that someone would look at him like those two do each other. He could tell that there was some feelings between Roman and Dean. Seth also thought he was nothing more than the little brother figure to them.

Seth wished that they looked at him like they did each other. No one ever did.

* * *

Dean watches as Roman drinks and Seth sips his soda. Seth didn't have a high tolerance for alcohol and Dean didn't want the kid plastered on him. Dean stretches and then leans back in the booth. Roman obviously was starting to get buzzed. Dean stands and pulls Seth with him, Seth blinks and follows Dean onto the dance floor. Seth grins happily when he realizes that Dean is giving him what he wants. Seth grabs both of Dean's hands and pulls him close, dancing with him.

Roman watches them from the booth his eyes half lidded. Dean smirks watches Roman and then looks down into Seth's eyes. Seth almost immediately blushes and ducks his head. Dean smirks and knows that he has both of them. It's just about getting them now.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman eyes Dean who has a shit eating grin on his face as he walks towards the hotel room. Roman was carrying Seth on his back since Randy joined them sometime through the night and somewhere along the line when Roman wasn't looking Randy and Seth had an a drinking contest which resulted in Seth falling asleep leaning against Roman after drinking a few shots. Seth was a lightweight with alcohol. Randy had sheepishly held up his hands when Roman had sent him the mother of all death glares and John apologized offering to carry Seth to the hotel room. Roman though refused and picked the smaller man up himself.

For Dean though this was working in his favor. A plan was formulating in his mind as he walks to the hotel room. He could get Roman and then after him and Roman get going they could get Seth to join them. Dean opens the door and Roman carries Seth in and lays him on the bed. Seth mumbles something softly and Roman rubs his chest whispering for him to sleep. Roman and Dean both strip him to his boxers since sleeping in tight jeans would be extremely uncomfortable. Roman then covers Seth up to sleep.

Dean then watches as Roman throws Seth's clothing in Seth's corner of the room. Dean then moves forward and lays his hands on Roman's hips, "So since baby boy is asleep for the next few hours .. we should talk."

Roman gasps softly at the touch and then swallows, "Oh?"

Dean spins Roman around and looks into Roman's eyes, "I see how you look at him."

Roman looks down at Dean, everything going a little askew because of Dean's closeness and Dean pressing against Roman. Roman licks his lips and then speaks lowly, "I don't know.."

Dean growls and leans forward, pressing his lips against Roman's. Roman gasps and kisses Dean back. Dean smirks and moves Roman backing him against the edge of the bed. Dean smirks softly and watches Roman look to the side, trying to look anywhere but at Dean. Dean grins softly and trails his fingers over Roman's pants and shirt, "Roman you can't hide it anymore."

Roman eyes Dean and then growls softly, "Since you seem to know more then me. Explain then what I'm feeling." Roman watches Dean closely feeling scare, frustrated and lusting all at the same time.

Dean smirks, "you want me.. and him to worship your cock.. to make you come in those pants of yours. To make everything fade away but us making you scream our names."

Roman shivers softly and then balls his hand into a fist. He wants to hit Dean, yell at him that he's wrong but he can't, because it would be lie. Dean leans forward and kisses Roman again softly. Roman whimpers softly and wraps his arms around Dean. Dean smirks and kisses Roman deeply his mind screaming that he just won and now there was only one more victory then he could have his prize.

* * *

Come morning Seth groans softly as he wakes up his head-splitting because of his hang over. Seth mumbles softly and rolls onto his back. The room feels like it's spinning. He then hears snores coming from the other bed. Seth's heart jumps into his throat when he sees Dean sprawled on top of Roman and both where naked. He feels the world crash down on him. Though he'll never admit it to the two.

He wishes above all that he was there with him but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He though also feels happy that his friends where together finally. He knew they where very much in love with each other. He sighs softly and rubs his face lightly, trying to pushes the feelings of hurt away from his brain. He should just be happy for them. He knew though this was going to change things though too and he was going to have to room with other people or alone. He should give them some form of privacy.

Seth stands up and looks down at his boxers and then at his corner of the room where his clothing was thrown by Roman last night. Seth winces and walks over and pulling on his shorts and a shirt before grabbing his wallet and key card. He decides to go get some food and something to drink to try and get rid of this head ache of his. He leaves the room and sighs softly.

Dean wakes up almost an hour later and groans softly, nuzzling into Roman's chest more. He then snaps awake and looks over at Seth's bed and frowns when he sees Seth is gone. His mind processes this turn of events. This means that Seth saw them. Dean sighs and rubs his head. Dean sits up and shakes Roman's shoulder waking him up.

Roman groans, "What happened."

Dean laughs, "you passed out on me before we could even start. you fell over in a heap and didn't wake up."

Roman shakes his head remembering everything and then pauses when he sees the empty bed to the side, "where.."

Dean sighs, "He got up before us and is gone."

Roman nods and stands up, "He's at the gym.."

Dean leans back and thinks, "Want to find him?"

Roman nods, "Yeah before he does something stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

Roman and Dean head into the gym nearest the hotel and thankfully it was full of wrestlers and not fans. They didn't have to deal with people asking questions or keeping up appearances. Dean scans the gym but stops when Roman points to the corner where Seth is. Randy is chatting with Seth and had him giggling softly and blushing. Dean growls and stalks forward, and Roman follows him a little calmer. John Cena notices this from where he's working the weights and sighs, keeping a close eye on the situation.

Dean feels the anger boil almost over as Randy runs a finger down Seth's arm and Seth blushes bright red. Roman watches and despite that fact that he was wondering if this was a good idea, he was not going to stop Dean right now. All the uncertainty Roman had about telling Seth, flew out the window when he watched Randy hit on Seth. Seth was His and Dean's, and not the Viper's.

Dean stalks over and throws his arm around Seth's shoulders pulling Seth against his side, looking directly at Randy, "Going to introduce us Sethie?" Dean smirks challenging the older man as well as laying claim to his prize.

Seth blinks at Dean's actions and the fact that Dean looks about ready to kill someone, "Dean?"

Dean looks directly into Randy's eyes challenging him, "I'm Dean."

Randy smirks softly catching on fast, "I'm Randy you must be the other parts of the shield. The group that Hunter is all up about."

Roman nods standing behind both Dean and Seth, "I'm Roman."

Dean looks at Seth with a predatory look. Seth shrinks a little at the pissed off look in Dean's eyes and doesn't get what he did to deserve the look.

Dean then looks at Randy with a fake sweet smile, "Seth was just about to come back to the hotel and talk to us.. so if you excuse us."

Seth looks confused and opens his mouth. Randy though speaks up before Seth can, "Really?"

John walks forward and puts a hand on Randy's back, wanting to see what has Randy looking upset. John had the wrong impression from Seth's shrinking back from Dean's anger and that fact that Roman was looking angry now as well. Seth watches and then whispers, "I'm going back with them."

John frowns and takes Seth's arm gently pulling him forward, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Dean blinks and then snatches Seth back into his arms, "Don't touch him."

Roman doesn't move but stands there eyeing both Randy and John.

Seth meeps as he's pulled against Dean.

John looks at them, "Seth are you ok?"

Roman sighs catching on, "We're not going to hurt him."

John eyes them and Seth even puts his hands up, "They won't hurt me.. Dean is just acting weird."

Randy nods and looks at Dean, "They better not."

Seth yelps as Dean growls and pulls him away from Randy and John. Dean had just had enough with those guys and that they thought he would ever hurt Seth. Seth was his and Roman's why would they hurt him. Dean was getting extremely upset and only the fact that Seth was curled against his side and Roman's hand on the small of his back was preventing him from losing it on Randy and John. Seth follows and looks back at Roman confused why Dean was acting this way. He knew when Dean got upset he wasn't the same guy when he was calm but this was over the top. Roman though looks a little annoyed himself. Dean pushes Seth into the elevator and then is on him, pressing him against the wall.

"You think that you can flirt with someone else," Dean glares down at Seth.

Seth gasps softly as Dean's body presses against him, "Dean.. "

Dean growls and whispers into Seth's ear, "Your being Naughty.. you belong to Roman and Me.. not them."

Seth looks wide-eyed at Dean and then yelps as Dean picks him up over his shoulder when the doors open on the elevator and Dean carries him towards their hotel room. Roman shakes his head and watches the two, following them. Roman opens the hotel room and then Dean carries Seth in and deposits him on the bed. Dean then sits by him and pulls him tightly to him so that Roman can sit on the other side of Dean.

Dean then growls, "your both mine damn it."

Seth peeks at Roman and then Dean, "but.. what.. aren't.. you two.. I'm confused."

Dean shrugs, "Roman wants both of us.. I want both of you and well.. I'm not giving you a choice Seth."

Roman sighs, "Seth you have a choice."

Dean glares at Roman and then eyes Seth, "you don't have a choice damn it. I win."

Seth whispers, "You both want me? Really?"

Roman nods yes and Dean nuzzles Seth's neck, "Roman wants us to make him scream Sethie."

Roman groans, "I want him for more then sex.. and you too Dean."

Dean smirks, "Sex though is the best part."

Seth blushes and then whispers, "I want you too."

Dean grins brightly at Seth, "So you have no choice your stuck with us."

Seth goes to say something but yelps as Dean throws him back onto the bed, "No more talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth looks up at Dean and runs his fingers over Dean's cheek. Dean smiles and then moves nuzzling into Seth's side and Roman crawls onto Dean's other side and wraps his arms around both of them. Seth nuzzles close and whispers, "I wanted you guys since I meet you in FCW. I didn't think you did."

Roman watches both of them and whispers, "Seth you are beautiful. Why would we not want you."

Seth whispers, "You only looked at me like I was a little brother."

Dean mumbles, "I don't have a sibling.. but I don't think I would want to hump my brother."

Roman crinkles his nose, "Me either... nasty."

Seth watches them and Roman pulls Seth forward and kisses him softly.

Dean smirks watching them as Roman pulls Seth closer to him, deepening the kiss. Dean groans softly as he watches Seth melt against Roman letting him pull Seth to straddle his lap. Dean then moves behind Seth and runs his nails down Seth's back causing Seth gasps at the sensation, and Roman uses that opportunity to snake his tongue into the Seth's mouth. Roman's tongue gently explored Seth's mouth before pulling away and laying gentle kisses down Seth jaw and neck. Dean presses against Seth's back and growls softly into Seth's ear just loud enough that Roman can hear, "I think I want my prize now,"

The words make Seth whimper as he feels Dean's hardiness press against his ass and Roman's hardiness press against his crotch. Dean moves and strips himself and then helps Seth strip along with Roman. Seth then grins and pushes Roman onto the bed again and then crawls over him and licks over Roman's cock, "Beautiful."

Dean strokes himself and watches Seth and Roman. He groans when he watches Seth take Roman into his mouth and hallow his cheeks. Roman whimpers and grips the sheets, hissing as the pleasure. Dean growls and crawls on the bed and watches Seth start to bob his head, "So hot Roman.. "

Dean moves his hand through Seth's hair and guides Seth's movements. Dean watches this before leaning over and tastes Roman's nipple, swirling his tongue around the nipple while sucking it and Roman groans softly, and arches up. Dean grins brightly as he moves to the other nipple. He nips it gently, and then soothes the bite.

"you want something Ro?" Dean says his voice thick with lust.

Roman whimpers and nods, "please.. Dean.."

Dean whispers, "you want my cock in you while Seth rides you, beautiful?"

Roman groans loudly at the thought of that and pants softly, "please yes.."

Dean smirks and pulls Seth off Roman and whispers, "there's lube in the front pocket, get it."

Seth nods and walks over to Dean's bag. Dean watches and smirks softly at Roman, "you're going to have to play nice with Sethie, or you might break him in half."

Seth blushes as he walks back with the lube. Dean watches Seth and lubes Seth's fingers and whispers, "prepare yourself for his cock baby boy."

Seth shivers lightly and then bites his lip as he moves his fingers to his entrance and gently pushes one into him. Seth mewls softly as he prepares himself. Dean gently pushes a finger into Roman at the same time and Roman gasps softly. Dean watches both of his boys, "So beautiful."

Roman moans softly and pulls Seth down and sucks on Seth's lips as Seth prepares himself. Seth whines softly as he scissors his fingers inside himself. When Dean stops, he orders Seth to stop as well. Seth shakes softly as he holds still and then Dean gently takes a hold of Seth's wrist and pulls Seth's fingers out of himself. Seth peeks up at Dean and kisses Dean softly. Dean kisses him back and then guides Seth gently onto Roman's hips. Seth to slowly lowers himself on Roman with Dean guiding Roman into Seth. Seth whimpers as he slowly lowers himself on Roman feeling the pleasurable burn Roman stretching him to his fullest. Slowly the pain subsides and Seth relaxes and waits for Dean to enter Roman. Roman groans softly as Dean pushes his lubed cock into Roman slowly.

Roman curses as he feels himself stretch to allow Dean in. The pleasure from Seth being around him, making it all the more surreal. Dean growls softly and slowly moves in Roman and then Seth bites his lips as he moves on Roman as well. Roman was in heaven almost instantly. His hands ripping Seth's hips as Seth rides him. Dean groans and presses his face against Seth's back as he thrusts in Roman.

"So tight baby,' Dean moans and feels Roman tighten around him as Seth moves a little faster. Roman whimpers softly, "I'm close.. your driving my wild."

Seth whines softly as Roman strokes Seth in time with Seth's movements. Seth moves and cries out as he comes down and Roman hits his sweet spot. Seth shakes and cries softly as he comes over Roman's hand. Dean groans as Roman tightens around him because Seth is coming and Seth's body is milking Roman's cock. Roman hisses as he comes. Dean growls and thrusts harder, hissing as he comes.

Seth falls onto Roman's chest allowing his breathing to return to normal as he pants. Dean moans softly as he pulls out and goes to get a cloth to clean off Seth and Roman. Seth mewls when Dean comes back and coaxes Seth to roll over. Dean cleans them off and then crawls into bed. Roman mumbles softly, pulling Seth tightly to him and Dean as well close, "Mm"

Dean smirks softly as he watches Roman nuzzle into Seth's neck and Seth nuzzle tightly to Roman and Seth's free hand hold onto Dean's.

Dean whispers, "I win."

Seth mumbles softly, "Yes you win."

Roman nods, "you win.."


End file.
